Forever with Lord Sesshomaru
by harlem syndicate
Summary: Eight years have passed since Naraku's death and now someone..or something is intent on breaking the peace that covers the land. rinxsesshomaru. rated T for language. full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha and its character belong to its creators…not me.**

Prologue

It's been eight years since Sesshomaru had resurrected Rin using the Tenseiga. Naraku is dead and forgotten, along with his incarnations. The Inuyasha gang had settled in Kaeda's village, including Kohaku. During the eight years of peace, relationships have grown and blossomed. Inuyasha and Kagome confessed their feelings for each other as did Miroku and Sango. Even Sesshomaru is finding himself drawn to the young girl he saved so many years ago. The young girl who has grown into a young woman. What will happen when the long lasting peace is broken and catastrophe strikes the feudal era? Will Sesshomaru and Rin discover their feelings for each other amidst the chaos and bloodshed? Or will it drive them apart? Read the story and find out!

**A/N: Sorry the prologue is so short…I'll make the first chapter longer. I intend to have some people die in this story, I just don't know who yet. Please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. **


	2. Times of Peace

Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or its characters.**

Chapter One: Times of Peace

The sun shone down through the tree branches, casting everything in a soft golden glow. Birds were calling to one another and the forest floor was like a colorful painting for the many flowers that covered the ground. Sesshomaru was walking through the forest, accompanied by his servant Jaken, Rin, and AhUn.

As Rin looked about the forest, she spotted a patch of wild lilies and went over to them. "Aren't these flowers beautiful," she said as she bent down to pick some. One lily Rin put in her hair, and the rest she made into a small bouquet.

"Rin, don't get left behind," Sesshomaru said looking behind. As his eyes fell upon the young woman standing among the wild lilies, the sun hitting her face, Sesshomaru began to notice how beautiful she was for the first time. Soon he found himself reminiscing the past years with Rin.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, pulling Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. She caught up to the rest of the group and they continued their trek through the forest.

The group soon found themselves out of the forest and at the edge of a crystal blue river. They decided to rest and went about their business. Sesshomaru sat against a tree, once again lost in thought. Rin tended to AhUn and Jaken just sat in the grass doing nothing.

"Master Jaken, why don't you catch some fish with me," Rin said as she finished tending to AhUn and kneeled by the waters edge. She immediately spotted a fish and with good concentration, caught it with her first try.

"Not now, maybe later Rin," Jaken said as he fiddled with his staff of two heads. He was not in the mood to jump around trying to catch fish. Poor old Jaken knew that he would end up catching fish anyway though, because Rin would protest…as usual.

"Come on Master Jaken, it'll be easier with two people and we'll get it done quicker too," Rin protested as she looked over at the little green demon. She already had 2 fish beside her, but she still needed 3 more and she wanted help.

"Alright you silly girl," Jaken said as he set down his staff and went over to Rin. He looked into the water and reached down to grab a fish but naturally it got away. He tried a few more times and finally succeeded in catching a fish.

As the pair continued to catch two more fish, Sesshomaru watched from his spot under the tree, wondering about what they would do now that Naraku had been slain. With him gone, the only demons around were the weaklings that attacked humans sometimes so there were no threats to worry about.

Little did they know that someone…or something with evil intentions was plotting to destroy the peace and soon bring calamity and blood shed back upon the land.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but bear with me. I haven't written in a long time and I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to update sometime soon but in the mean time please read and review.**


End file.
